


Hannibal Drabbles (Prompts)

by Angela1008



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, hannibloom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela1008/pseuds/Angela1008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just collecting all the prompts and short drabbles that I'd been writing/wrote on Tumblr, have a seat and indulge yourself in a work of art (not really, but still)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal Drabbles (Prompts)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt/Comment me for more stories, should you like them!
> 
> http://angelajr.tumblr.com/

_anonymous asked:_

_Prompt! Hannibloom. Kind of based off of this weeks spoilers.. Alana saves Hannibal from drowning in the pool. :)_

_Thank you, dear anon! My first prompt, to be honest, and I am officially nervosus. But I didn’t know that was a spoiler! I thought it was simply the fandom’s theory :O IT’S CANON?!_

_Anyways, here you go. :)_

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

The second gunshot came as quickly as the first one, slicing the tense night air with bullets. One to the shoulder, and the other to the right hand.

She sprinted over to Hannibal, the gun in her shaking grasp still smoking.

“Hannibal, are you okay?” she cried, helping him up from the edge of the pool, keeping a bright, wary eye to the motionless figure at the other end, the dark crimson blood spreading throughout the clear water.

“Thank you,” he said curtly, pulling himself to the tiled floor, water dripping from every inch of his well-toned body. He gestured towards the gun. “I wasn’t aware that you owned one, Alana.”

“Only recently,” she returned, staring at him in concern. “I bought one after Gideon came to my house after he escaped. Are you hurt?”

“Nothing that cannot be mended with time and treatment.”

“Oh, thank the heavens then,” she said gratefully, but then felt the tendrils of frustration and slight fury creep up. “Why did you call me, Hannibal? You should have called Jack, or even the police! What if I didn’t have a gun? He would have killed both of us!”

Hannibal turned, causing her to twist around to face him, her back to the pool. He had a clear view of his attacker, crawling out of the pool himself, making no sound. Pitiful, he thought. And, quite rude.

His deep eyes met her clear ones, darkened with worry and the hints of suspicion. He knew that calling her instead of the authorities was an ill decision, but he had done so anyway.

And now, she was beginning to realize too much, too soon.

Hence, he did the only thing that would prevent him from killing her.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-


End file.
